Voltage Regulators (VRs) are generally used in power delivery applications in which an input voltage needs to be transformed to an output voltage in a ratio that can be smaller or larger than unity. Multi-phase Voltage Regulator (VR) topologies can be used to reduce output voltage ripple and improve the transient response of the power delivery system. In general, the number of passive reactive components needed to implement multiple phases increases linearly with the number of phases (e.g., an n phase implementation requiring n reactive elements). However, additional components may increase the overall cost, power consumption, signal transmission delay, and/or signal loss in a system.